


Cairo Day 2017

by itstimetotimetravel



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Concussions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e21Cigar Cutter, Gen, Hurt MacGyver, Papa Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstimetotimetravel/pseuds/itstimetotimetravel
Summary: Set near the end of the season one finale, Cigar Cutter.Mac feels the aftermath of the explosion and opens up about Cairo Day.





	Cairo Day 2017

The dirty bomb was safe, the bad guys were in the custody of fellow Phoenix agents, and Mac didn't die in a fiery explosion of his own making. All in all, it looked like they might have the worst of Cairo Day 2017 behind them.

Just as that hopeful thought crossed Jack's mind, he felt a light brush on his shoulder. Jack and Mac were headed back up stairs to reconvene with Matty, rushing up the steps two at a time. Jack glanced at the younger man just in time to see him lurch to the side, falling away from Jack. 

Flailing towards him, Jack didn't even come close to catching him. Fortunately, since they were going up the stairs, Mac didn't have far to fall, and he mostly caught himself on his hands.

“Mac! Jesus, buddy! Are you alright?” Jack patted him down all over, searching for wounds. Mac blinked at him a few times before waving him off.

“I'm okay.” He took a deep breath, “I'm okay, Jack. I just got a little dizzy for a second, missed a step.”

Jack gave him a disbelieving look, “Uh huh, okay mister fiery explosion man, I'm sure you don't have a concussion or any internal injuries at all.” But truthfully, in Jack's pat down, he had only found evidence of minor scrapes and bruises – though Mac almost certainly did have a concussion. The glassy eyes, lack of coordination, and momentary confusion were hallmark signs.

Mac sat up on the stairwell and rubbed his hands across his face. Jack knew the feeling; it had been a hell of a day and he was more than ready for a shower and some rest. But, after a few seconds it became clear to Jack that Mac had more on his mind than explosions and fist fights.

Mac looked at him seriously – though really, when wasn't Mac's expression serious? “Jack . . . I-” he swallowed. “Thanks for pulling – well, tackling – me out of the way of the majority of that explosion.” He rubbed his neck and avoided Jack's worried eyes. “And, you know, the whole shooting the glass doors was very helpful as well.”

“Of course, man!” It was Jack's turn to be confused. “That's what we do! We're brothers, partners! I've always got your back!”

It took Mac a moment to respond, but when he did, he looked Jack in the eye. “I know you hate Cairo Day,” he looked down at himself for a moment, “And today has been total shit.”

Jack nodded, “Almost as shitty as the original.”

Mac gave him a small smile. “But . . . I don't mind remembering the original.” Jack scrunched his ridiculous eyebrows at him. “We barely knew each other then, and to be honest, I wasn't completely sure I could count on you to have my back.”

“Hey,” Jack responded softly, “It's alright. It's hard with new partners. I understand.”

“Yeah, except . . .” Mac took a deep breath, “You weren't just a new partner, you were my first partner.” Jack squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “I mean, I had obviously worked with people before. I'd been on squads, I'd had Pena. But I never . . .” Mac seemed to be struggling with his words. 

“You never had a partner before.” Jack's trained eye watched as Mac's eyes widened and his breath quickened. “Hey, hey,” Jack leaned down to give him a hug. For once, Mac didn't shy away. “I've said it before, I'll say it again: you can always count on me, Mac. I'm here for you. I'll always protect you.” Though Mac wasn't in a position to see it, tears shone in Jack's eyes.

Mac took in a small, shaky breath. “That day in Cairo, you proved that to me. It – it was something I really needed at the time. Something I still need.” Jack finally let go and looked him in the eyes. “So, thanks.”

Jack was grinning as he reached forward to ruffle Mac hair. No surprise, Mac didn't like that. But he was smiling as he swatted Jack's hand away.

Jack swiped his hand across his face to wipe away evidence of his tears and put both his hands under Mac's shoulders. With a little protest, Jack pulled him up to a standing position.

“You know,” Jack started, “There's a little softy hiding under all that scientific mumbo jumbo.”

“Well, this scientist still has a job to do. Let's get back upstairs.” 

Jack smirked at him, agreeing and heading back up the steps – though at a slower pace than before. He gave a quick comment about visiting medical, which Mac rolled his eyes at. But Jack was bursting with pride. He knew how hard to was for Mac to talk about this stuff, to open up. 

Maybe Cairo Day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
